


Swain x Sona - Flavicarinata

by TheTsundereGirl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fanart, Its is the only Swain, Pencil coloured, Pre-Rework!Swain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTsundereGirl/pseuds/TheTsundereGirl
Summary: Artwork of my League Of Legends OTP, Swain/Sona. This is the first thing I drew after going on anti-depressants, it means a lot to me.





	Swain x Sona - Flavicarinata

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, with Swain's rework erasing everything I had come to love in him over the past 4 years, no better time to spread the love of OGSwain than now. I made a promise that every fanwork of Swain I'd do would be of the original and I'm keeping that promise. I haven't drawn in around 2 years because of depression, but I have been prescribed medication that's working well for me. However, the passion I felt over what is to me, a betrayal to Swain's original fans was the final push I needed to snap me out of it. 
> 
> Jinx may have been the reason I started playing League, but Swain was the reason I kept playing and improved. He made me realise I'm a tactician in my own right and that I am strong despite and because of my disabilities. So him snapping me out of my art block is true to character really. He also ignited my love of birds which in turn has lead me to becoming a pigeon rescuer, turning vegan and moving to Edinburgh, Scotland. Really though, I wouldn't have discovered Swain if not for his old quote at the end of Sona's lore (thank you for deleting that as well rework). The quote sounded so romantic, passionate and given that they are on opposing sides its a little taboo (which is always good in shipping) so Swain and Sona ended up being my League OTP. I always love obscure ships even more, eh I guess I'm a Shipping Hipster.
> 
> As for the drawing itself, I wanted to improve my pencil colouring technique and looked at several tutorials. I achieved the improvements I wanted, but I still spent a lot of time cleaning and tweaking it on the Graphics Tablet in GIMP. The flower on the border (as well as the title) is a Swainsona Flavicarinata, a flower that grows in Australia and is named after the botanist that discovered them, Isaac Swainson. I just want to say that drawing Sona was easy enough, but Swain you old b*stard, you! He was quite difficult to get right, especially his armour pieces. I'm very happy with my interpretation of him and his expression in particular. Thats about it really.
> 
> Anyway, can't wait for all the NewSwain mains to flame me, tell me I'm disillusioned and stuck in the past because NewSwain is soooo much better than old Swain and that I'm pathetic for having such an attachment to a fictional character. :D I'm used it from them whenever I open my mouth (so to speak) on Reddit and the boards now.


End file.
